I had a dream
by Domidanse
Summary: L'imagination n'a aucune limite et peut nous faire croire n'importe quoi. Un Draco en string ? Pourquoi pas ? Quoique cet histoire ne parle pas de ça. Mais plutôt d'un Harry prêt à tout pour retrouver sa blonde péroxydée. Tout à coup, ça ne rime plus.
1. Franchement, il faut que j'apprenne à

**Auteur : **Domidanse

**Titre :** I had a dream.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à... *roulement de tambours* J. K. Rowling ! Evidemment.

**Rating **: M. Enfin, je crois.

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une nouvelle histoire. Enfin... Nouvelle. C'est trop dire. :)**

Les personnages initiaux étaient Temari et Shikamaru du célèbre manga Naruto, mais je m'en suis lassée. J'ai connu les slashs et les relations hétérosexuelles ne me plaisaient plus. Et vu que je suis vraiment lancée dans les fictions Harry Potter, je n'avais aucune envie de prendre les personnages de Naruto. Ainsi, l'histoire sera basée sur mon couple préféré : HarryPotter&DracoMalfoy. Tout simplement. :) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première histoire yaoi que j'écris, mais je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Franchement, il faut que j'apprenne à fermer ma gueule.<strong>

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais rendu compte qu'une phrase pouvait tout changer ?

Non ? Moi si. Une phrase, sujet, verbe, complément. Cette petite chose qu'on dit pour s'exprimer, crier, écrire un truc banal vous allez me dire ! Mais cette chose à bouleverser ma vie. Ce n'était pas un changement comme on le voit dans les séries, ou les émissions de télé réalité. Un vrai changement, qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans votre vie. Ces changements peuvent être bons comme mauvais. Le mien était plutôt.. Désagréable. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu d'oiseaux de mauvais augures avant ce moment crucial ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : Moi, Harry, vingt ans, je dois apprendre à fermer ma bouche.

_« C'est elle ou moi ! »_

THE phrase fatale qui tue ! Qui a tout gâché. Chaque jour, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai prononcée. On menait une vie paisible et heureuse. Et comme d'habitude, elle a disparu, sous mes yeux. Tous mes rêves, mes envies, évaporées. Combien de temps ai-je espéré un tel amour, comme celui que l'on voit à la télévision. L'amour fou et éternel. Tu parles ! C'est du n'importe quoi. Maintenant, je n'y crois plus. Ce sont des foutaises ouais. Quand on est Harry Potter, les gens croient que l'on peut tout avoir. Que l'on est qu'un mannequin riche, avec un corps magnifique, tournant dans des téléfilms débiles, ou dans des films pornos, passant aux heures tardives de la nuit, que tous les pervers de ce stupide monde regardent en bavant sur leurs habits en laine pourrie, tels des vieux grand-pères, avachis sur leur fauteuil, fixant sans jamais cligner des yeux, cette foutue boite noire qui leur sert de télé, qui fait défiler des images toutes pleines de couleurs.

Revenons à nos moutons.. D'ailleurs, cette expression, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. C'est complément con. Si l'on n'a pas de moutons, on ne peut revenir à eux. Celui qui a inventé ça devait être vraiment désespéré. Quoi que, pour être plus désespéré que moi en ce moment, il faudrait aller loin. Oui je sais, il y a plus malheureux que moi sur terre, mais en l'occurrence, _ICI_, on parle de moi et pas des petits Bamboulas qui meurent de faim et qui n'ont pas un centième de ce que j'ai. C'est clair qu'ils ne sont pas en train le pleurer la perte de l'homme de votre vie.

Bon bref.

Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance, et j'ai cru que ça allait s'arrêter. Qu'enfin, la chance allait tourner et que l'amour vrai, je le découvrirai. Dans cette phrase, juste quatre mots. Qui on fait changer ses idées dans sa tête de blond peroxydé. Maintenant, il est parti. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Nan, il NE m'aimait pas vraiment. Il la préfèrerait ! _ELLE_ !

Cette gosse de riche. _Pansy Parkinson_. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il préfère les blondes, parce qu'elle est brune, elle aussi. Qu'elle ait du caractère. Ca pour en avoir, j'en ai. Alors.. Qu'a-t-elle que je n'ai pas ? Un Q.I d'huitre ? Des seins volumineux ?

Je ne sais pas. Du moins, pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander ? Tout simplement parce que je passerai pour le mec trop instable et qui est trop triste d'avoir perdu son mec. Cela ne me ressemble pas, j'ai trop de fierté. Mais au fond, c'est ce que je suis non ? Déçu et instable. Triste définition pour ma pauvre personne... Bon, il faut pas que je reste abattu comme ça. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés.

POURRI aussi le proverbe, Je ne sais pas où ils vont les chercher ces saletés de phrases mais vraiment.. Un peu de sens quand même. Ils pourraient faire un effort.

Comme si j'allais avoir devant moi, dix beaux mecs, forts, musclés, viriles, prêts à tout pour moi...

Enfin, le plus beau serait que :

-Elle se fasse écraser.

-Il la jette.

-Elle le trompe.

Franchement, ça, ça serait le pied !

Bon, j'vais sortir prendre l'air.. Histoire de me changer un peu les idées .

* * *

><p><strong>Et ceci est la cerise sur la gâteau.<strong>

**Rivious ? :)**


	2. ALBATAR

**Auteur : **Domidanse

**Titre :** I had a dream.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à... *roulement de tambours* J. K. Rowling ! Evidemment.

**Rating **: M. Enfin, je crois.

**Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre, court, mais nouveau chapitre quand même.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALBATAR.*<strong>

Je suis dehors. On est en été mais une brise douce me caresse la joue et me rappelle ses doigts fins, sentant en permanence la cigarette, qui glissaient sur ma joue, jusqu'à atteindre mes lèvres. Mh, c'étaient des Malboro. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette odeur.

Je m'approche d'un banc et m'y assois. Doucement, car j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux pépé tout croulant qui risque de tomber et s'étaler sur le carrelage de sa cuisine. Arg, vision d'horreur.

Je fixe les gens qui passent et me regardent l'air de dire : Oh la pauvre...Il ressemble à un fantôme. Et moi, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas tort... J'aurais peut-être dû me regarder un minimum dans la glace avant de sortir. Ou même, ne pas sortir du tout.

Il y a des vieux pépés à canne. J'ai bien envie de shooter dedans. Rien que pour voir leur tête. Ou bien des bimbos et leur mini- jupe-qui-n'existe-même-pas. Aussi, un beau jeune homme roux, la peau légèrement halée, les yeux magnifiquement bleus. Il est légèrement musclé, habillé d'un jean large et d'un haut en cachemire, col en V, dévoilant un torse bombé par fierté, parsemé de tâche de rousseur et paré d'une pierre précieuse. Ce mec, il est A CROQUER QUOI ! Sauf que c'est Ron, et je m'y vois mal y toucher à part si je veux me faire démonter par un certain Blaise-de-mon-derrière-que-j'aime-comme-pas-deux !

Mon meilleur ami passe devant moi, sans me voir. Je ne me pensais pas si transparent. A croire que les passants ont VRAIMENT raison.

Il arrête son avancé et recule, comme certain d'avoir vu quelque chose.

Il se penche et me regarde, l'air dépité et inquiet. Mon Dieu, que je hais la pitié des gens. Ca me donne des envies de meurtre. Je sais que je suis barge mais là, ça me pompe l'air.

Il s'assoit à mes côtés et me demande ce qui se passe. Je ne réponds pas, fixant comme qui dirait, le vague sauf que ce n'est pas le vague, loin de là. A quelques mètres, ce trouvent les nouveaux amants, se bécotant comme des porcs affamés. Ce me donne envie de vomir !

Attendez mais j'y crois pas ! Il lui met ostensiblement la main au derrière ! Et l'autre truie, elle couine ! Ils se croient dans un film de série X ou quoi ? Et, il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui mette la main dans le soutif. Pas sur hein, mais dans ! Bien à l'intérieur et bien profondément..

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche mais les larmes commencent à monter. Je détourne la tête rapidement. Ron me regarde de travers et je feins la poussière dans l'œil. Il tourne vivement la tête et découvre ce que j'ai vu quelques instants plus tôt. Sa bouche si fine et je le présume, délicieuse, ce transforme en une moue dégoûtée. Il comprend alors mon état et devient colérique. Le roux me prend alors dans ses bras, jurant contre le blond de l'autre côté de la rue, et insultant l'autre p***. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'ils semblent heureux tous les deux. Il y a au moins de sourires dans ce bas monde.

Ron, cet ange, me raccompagne chez moi. J'étais en larmes, n'arrivant pas à m'arrêter. Il m'installa dans le lit et me dit de dormir et de l'appeler, en cas de problème, ou juste pour parler. Vous ai-je déjà dit que ce type était un ange ?

Après des heures de sommeil, je me réveille, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai chaud, froid, je transpire et je tremble. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, j'ai envie de mourir, de disparaître, même si je ne suis pas du genre scarifications et/ou suicide. Je n'ai pas le courage pour le faire et, surtout, je ne suis pas encore tombé si bas que ça. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui se coupent les veines, pour une personne, ou quelque chose qui leur est arrivé. Je ne vois pas l'utilité car ce n'est pas le fait de se faire saigner qui réglera le problème. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

Je m'appuis contre le lavabo blanc, et relève la tête pour me regarder dans la glace. L'image qu'elle reflète est horrible, est pourtant, c'est bien moi. Ma main tique sur le rebord immaculé du lavabo, l'envie de briser ce miroir avec un objet bien lourd se fait sentir. Et dire que je suis comme ça à cause d'une simple personne. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais laissée aller. C'est comme si j'avais atteint le fond du trou. Mes cheveux noirs sont dans un sale état. Plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, sales et gras, je ferai mieux dans m'en occuper avant de ressembler à un sac à patate. Les sacs à patate ont-ils des cheveux ? Bien sûr, puisque Monsieur Patate à une moustache. Car savez-vous que les cheveux sont des poils, mais beaucoup plus long ! Ca fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Courez vous raser la tête. Et manquerait plus que le monde soit chauve. Je délire complètement. On dirait que j'ai bu ou que je suis shooté. Mais je vous rassure, je n'ai jamais rencontré de dealer, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je sais que vous doutez, mais je vous le jure !

J'ai les yeux bouffis, des cernes de 10 kilomètres de long, de large et de diagonal, je suis pale comme un linge. Et en plus de ça, je pus le chien mouillé ! Puisque chien est égal à Bouledogue, cela équivaut à parler de Pansy. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que celle-ci camoufle son odeur nauséabonde avec du parfum. Quand Draco l'aura compris, il reviendra vers moi, c'est sûr ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'il veuille passer le restant de sa vie en croyant vivre dans une animalerie !

Je me dis qu'une petite sortie à la boîte d'à côté ne me ferait pas de mal, même si l'envie n'y est pas vraiment. Il y en a qui préfère s'amuser pour oublier, moi, je préfère me saouler aux pleurs. Je monte alors dans la douche, me savonnant durement la peau, comme si la sensation de son toucher partirait, comme si la sensation de ses baisers s'envolerait, comme si la sensation de son amour se retirerait. Je m'attaque aux cheveux, qu'il a longtemps caresser sans se lasser. Je me rince vivement et ferme l'eau. M'enroule d'une serviette et m'élance vers la chambre. Je marche entre le débarras de mes affaires qui jonchent le sol. Je farfouille dans mes armoires pour trouver la tenue idéale. Dans l'espoir de peut-être le voir et de lui faire regretter son départ. Même si je sais que cet espoir ne sera que de courte durée. Je me coiffe rapidement mais habilement, mets mes chaussures et pars à la conquête de l'univers ? Non, juste d'un coup du soir. Histoire que ma libido n'atteigne pas le niveau zéro. Et le pire, c'est que ça rime. Je devrai faire poète, vous ne croyez pas ? Hum, non, vous avez raison. J'atteins alors le couloir de l'immeuble. Ma voisine retraitée vient juste de rentrer chez elle et me passe brièvement le bonjour, accompagné d'un petit sourire chaleureux. Au moins quelqu'un qui me sourit dans la journée. Je lui réponds et j'entends sa porte claquée. Je ferme à mon tour la mienne, laissant des souvenirs douloureux, derrière moi, pour la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>*Alabatar. Ah le bâtard en raccourci.<strong>

**Fini !**

**Et ceci est la cerise sur le gâteau.**

**Rivious ? :D**


	3. I'm too sexy

**Auteur : **Domidanse

**Titre :** I had a dream.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à... *roulement de tambours* J. K. Rowling ! Evidemment.

**Rating **: M. Enfin, je crois.

**Note de l'auteu**r : Chapitre beaucoup plus long cette fois.. 6128 mots. L'histoire avance lentement mais surement. :)

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm too sexy.<strong>

J'avais refermé lentement, très lentement la porte. Non, ce n'était pas une impression :

_Je ne veux pas y aller_

Mais il fallait que je me vide la tête. Quoiqu'à certains moments, je doutais qu'elle soit remplie de quelque chose à part d'images d'un certain blond orgasmique nommé Draco. Bref, je m'égare. Donc, comme me l'avait dit Ron avant de partir :

« Il faut que tu te changes les idées. Regarde, quand je vais mal, je sors jusqu'à X heure du mat, je me saoûle comme pas deux, et quand je rentre, après avoir pesté des heuuures contre la serrure qui bouge à chaque fois que je veux y rentrer la clé, non mais je te jure hein, elle bouge toute seule, résultat je mets trois ans à ouvrir la porte, Blaise m'attend, le rouge au joue, plus sexy que jamais, énervé, puis, me questionne comme si j'avais commis un crime. Le seul crime que j'avoue avoir commis, c'est le fait d'avoir draguer plusieurs mecs du bar mais c'est tout, je le jure. Evidemment, lui croit toujours que j'ai fait plus, et s'imagine des scénarios pas possibles. S'en suit d'une dispute sauvage, où les verres sont brisés, les assiettes cassées, les meubles renversés. Dispute qui se termine toujours par moi, sous lui, complètement nu, la peau pleine de griffures et de morsures, lui entre mes jambes, en train de me.. »

Je l'ai stoppé là, et ne me tuez pas, mais je ne voulais ABSOLUMENT PAS entendre les détails de sa croustillante vie sexuelle avec son amant. Depuis que ces deux-là étaient ensembles, j'avais l'impression qu'il couchait ensemble un peu tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Enfin, ce n'était juste qu'une impression… Ou pas.

Une fois la porte fermée, je traverse l'immense couloir qui mène jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je traîne des pieds… Encore... Enfin, je traîne des pieds… c'est vite dit. On va dire que je traîne des pieds autant qu'on puisse le faire avec des Doc Martens. J'avais hésité entre des rouges et des noirs, mais rouge, ça fait trop pute, vous ne trouvez pas ? Quoi ? N'aviez-vous jamais remarqué que dans les clips où des bombas se déhanchent comme si le diable les habitait, elles sont toujours, ou presque, habillées en rouge ? Ouais parce que le rouge ça fait sexy… et pute.

Comment ça, cliché ? N'importe quoi. Non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Enfin ce n'est qu'un détail. Puis, de toute façon c'est ce que je pense alors allez tous vous faire BIIIIP. Mais en vrai, une seule pensée m'habitait.

_Je ne veux pas y aller._

C'est pourquoi, quand j'ai atteint la grosse boite de conserve rectangulaire qui sert d'ascenseur, quoique je n'avais jamais vu une boite de conserve de cette forme, j'ai décidé, avec ma tête toute vide, il faut le préciser, de prendre les escaliers.

On ne pourra pas me dire que je suis un flemmard comme ça. Et non, je ne suis pas clostro.

J'ouvre alors la lourde porte qui mène à cette descente qui va se révéler infernale pour mes petits petons, mais on fait avec. Après tout…

_Je ne veux pas y aller._

Après cette descente aux enfers, je franchis la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il fait quelque peu frais. J'ai bien fait de prendre une veste… Alors que, s'il était là... Il m'aurait prise dans ses bras, ou m'aurait donné un petit pull, et m'aurait rassuré en disant qu'on y ira vite, pour que je n'ai plus froid. Il était si prévenant.. .Ah Pansy, je te jure, si je te vois, je te prends par ta satanée chevelure brune, et je te traînerai par terre, face contre sol, pour que tu ressentes toute ou du moins, la même douleur que j'ai ressenti sans Draco. Tu vas être tellement amochée ma vieille, que, quand il te verra, il prendra peur et détalera pour venir se réfugier dans mes bras. Ah…Quel plan parfait.

Bon, c'est parti…

Je erre, en quelque sorte, dans les rues éclairées de la ville qui menaient jusqu'au métro. La lune était blanche, toute blanche... Comme ses cheveux.. Ses doux cheveux.. Il me manque… Je l'aime à un point… Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire ça, non, pas dû… M'enfin..

En temps normal, j'y accédais, au métro, en moins cinq minutes, à peu près. Du moins, quand je ne traînais pas comme aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir, j'étais vraiment décidée à mettre le plus de temps possible à arriver jusqu'à ce fichu club. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'écouter Ron. C'est un ange, mais franchement, il a de ces idées. Perverses, pour la plupart, mais de ces idées..

Sérieusement, à l'allure où je vais, j'ai l'impression que je fais du sur place et que, même l'animal le plus lent du monde, non, de la galaxie, non, de l'univers entier pourrait me rattraper et me dépasser.

Perdu dans mes pensées, où j'essaye de trouver la façon la plus sanglante et sordide et horrible et.. bref, la façon de mettre fin à mes merveilleux -noté l'ironie- jours, je n'entends pas que l'on me siffle et me hue à plusieurs reprises. Quelques instants plus tard, le temps que l'info monte au cerveau, c'est à dire, plusieurs minutes, je ne suis pas bête à ce point, je me retourne pour voir qu'à une poignée de mètres de moi, se tient un groupe de jeunes, complètement débraillés, et assurément, totalement saouls. Un des gars s'approche de moi. Il n'est qu'à un mètre mais c'est qu'il pue l'alcool le petiot. Et du mauvais de surcroît. Aucun goût ces jeunes. Dans sa langue d'homme préhistorique en plein état d'ébriété, il me fait comprendre avec toute la finesse d'un homme de la haute noblesse, je cite :

« Hey mec, t'es mignon, ça t'dirait que j'te mette dans mon lit et que j'te culbute ton sale cul de pédé ? »

Il affiche un regard goguenard et derrière lui, ses potes rient comme des bossus. Je t'en foutrai moi, de la _pédé. _Il cherche la fight celui-là ! Enfin, on va la jouer profil bas. Je m'approche doucereusement de lui, avec des pas chaloupés, et pose une main sur son épaule. Ma bouche approche de son oreille et je lui murmure :

« Avec plaisir »

Avant de lui donner un bon coup de genou dans son service trois pièces, puis de partir en courant. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et l'aperçois recroquevillé par terre, se tenant l'entrejambe, le souflle court. J'entends distinctement les rires de ses potes et un « Salope » dit dans un souffle coupé.

Je n'ai pas eu peur.

…

Ok, juste un peu.

…

_Beaucoup._

MAIS, on ne sait jamais de quoi est capable un mec, pété même s'il semble être devenu stéril, et accompagné d'autres mecs, tout aussi pétés. Mauvaise foi ? Non, juste question de sécurité.

C'est donc en un temps record que j'atteins le métro et que je m'y engouffre sans l'once d'une hésitation. Dans l'état dans lequel ils sont, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me suivent. Et puis bon, juste pour un coup, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. En tout cas, toute cette histoire me conforte dans la seule idée que :

_Je ne veux pas y aller._

Je regarde autour de moi, et trouve une place où je m'assois, avec toute l'élégance dont je peux faire preuve, soit, aucune. L'homme en face de moi me jette des regards plus que louches mais l'altercation de tout à l'heure me revient en tête et me dissuade vraiment de ne pas lui sortir l'inoubliable : « Tu veux ma photo ? » lancé sur un ton bien salace.

C'est donc avec toutes les peines du monde que j'essaye d'oublier ces nombreux regards furtifs qu'il m'adresse.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je sors de l'engin, pressé d'en finir avec cette soirée qui avait déjà très mal commencée. Je monte les escaliers qui débouchent sur une rue bien éclairée de plusieurs enseignes encore ouvertes pendant la nuit. Je fais quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant l'établissement dont les lettres U, N, D, E, R, G, R, O, U ,N et D sont illuminées et clignotent, signe que la boîte est ouverte, chose dont j'aurai souhaitée le contraire. J'étais déjà rentré là-dedans à plusieurs reprises. Pas un accro des soirées alcoolisées et de musiques débiles mises à fond, mais j'y aimais l'ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante. Il y avait un boucan Infernal et je pense que cela pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Je m'engage dans la file d'attente, déjà bien longue, qui mène à l'entrée. Un seul mot et tu savais si tu y avais accès. Clair, net, précis, et… cassant._**In **_ou _**Out**_. En gros, et selon l'humeur du vigile, nommé Greyback, dont la peau pâle, les dents acérées et le regard noir et profond pouvaient en faire fuir plus d'un, on avait une chance sur deux d'accéder à la boîte la plus _hype _du moment. J'attends quelques minutes avant que mon tour arrive. Vu le sourire de Greyback, celui-ci était plutôt de bonne humeur. _Great ! _

Il me regarde de haut en bas, me fixe droit dans les yeux et je vois ses lèvres gerçées former un O. Je me dis alors que j'aurai mieux fait d'être à la place de celui qui vient d'entrer car là, j'hérite du Out… Ou alors, être à la place de la personne derrière et j'aurai eu In aussi. C'est au moment où un son commence à sortir de sa bouche qu'une furie, accompagnée d'un mûlatre élancé sortent par la porte d'entrée. Cette tornade saute littéralement sur moi, et je m'étale comme une grosse merde. Je me retrouve alors devant une paire de deux yeux couleur océan que je reconnais comme étant ceux de Ron. Encore lui. J'entends un soupir las et entraperçois Blaise, qui tourne la tête de droite à gauche, lentement, dans un air réprobateur.

« Tu veux bien la lâcher pour l'amour du ciel. Tu n'as aucune tenue crétin. T'as-t-on déjà appris la politesse ? » Sa voix résonne dans l'air frais, traînante, une pointe de moquerie.

« Ca va Blaisou ! Je lui montre avec beaucoup d'entrain mon affection ! C'est tout.

- Je vois ça.. »

Ron se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider. Je tapote mon débardeur noir et mon jean élimé et me remets sur mes pieds. Il prend alors ma main et me traîne à l'intérieur, sous le regard indigné des personnes dans la file qui ne reçoivent pas de traitement de faveur.

« Tu pourrais dire merci ! Sans moi, tu serais déjà de retour chez toi. » Ron crie, essayant de se faire entendre au dessus de la musique tonitruante. En effet, ses jumeaux, Fred et Georges sont les gérants de ce bar à succès. Toujours aussi génial d'ailleurs. Le DJ, Théodore, et par la même occasion, fiancé de mon Hermione chérie, passe toujours les meilleures chansons du moment et sur la piste, les corps se déchaînent comme s'il n'y avait jamais de lendemain, et les bouches boivent au goulot des centaines de bières.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que Ron m'avait emmené au bar, Blaise étant reparti s'asseoir et siroter son cocktail. Je m'assoie sur une chaise vide, suivi de près par mon meilleur ami qui commande les boissons. Je m'accoude au bar et mate avec un air indifférent le barman qui s'affaire à nous préparer nos breuvages. Ses cheveux châtain descendent jusqu'à son cou et frôlent ses joues. Il doit faire un bon mètre quatre vingt cinq. Les muscles de son dos roulent sous son effort et je vois ses bras finement musclés qui travaillent. Il se retourne, le sourire aux lèvres et nous tends les cocktails. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux… Oh oui, ses yeux... D'un noir profond... Et sa peau... Basanée, comme s'il était resté toute sa vie au soleil... Ses pommettes sont quelque peu rougies par la chaleur qu'il fait dans la salle mais son sourire et présent. Ses lèvres fines sont retroussées dans un rictus extrêmement sexy.

J'en baverai… presque. Quelques mèches lui retombent devant les yeux et voilent son regard envoûtant... Son nez retroussé s'accorde parfaitement à sa carrure.. Mais qu'est-c'que fait une bombe pareille en temps que barman. Il pourrait faire MANNEQUIN.

En tout cas, il est tout le contraire de Draco.. Ses cheveux sont toujours peigné à la perfection, laissant libre son grand front, qui signale sa grande intelligence. Ses yeux fins et clairs vous regarde toujours d'un air hautain et il se tient de manière très distinguée, faisant clairement comprendre que le monde lui appartient.

J'entends un bruit, comme… comme un rire. Je tourne la tête et vois Rono en train de ricaner bêtement. Il me fixe avec un air amusé sur le visage et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend. Ses yeux font la navette entre le serveur et moi et ses sourcils se haussent et s'affaissent rapidement. Je commence à capter qu'il m'a complètement grillée en séance de matage intensif. Il se penche à mon oreille et me murmure :

« Si tu veux savoir, il s'appelle Adam, il a vingt trois ans et finit son service à minuit »

Je m'empourpre et attrape mon verre que je vide d'une traite avant de partir vers la piste, la tête haute. Je lui lance alors :

« N'importe quoi. Comme si j'étais intéressé .

-Qu'est-c'que tu peux être de mauvaise foi quand tu t'y mets, répond-il.

-Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi. Je l'ai juste… Regardé travailler, oui, c'est ça, me défendis-je.

-Tu veux dire, regarder ses fesses bouger.

-C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas mal.

-Ah tu vois.

-Il est beau le ciel tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je le vois lever le nez vers le plafond.

« De quel ciel tu parles ?.. _Harry ?_ »

J'avais eu le temps de m'éclipser. Il peut vraiment être idiot quand il veut ce Ron.. J'avance donc en balançant sensuellement des hanches vers la piste, lançant des regards chauds aux garçons que je vois dans mon avancée. Et oui, on a la classe, ou on l'a pas. En tout cas, je suis sûre que l'autre chienne ne peut pas en avoir car un mammifère n'aura jamais un minimum de style. Comment ça je suis un mammifère et que donc, je me contredis aussi ? N'importe quoi !

Je me retrouve donc sur la piste, à bouger les bras en l'air, manquant de foutre une beigne à une « meuf » qui se trouve près de moi.. Elle est du genre forfait : String, piercing, j'te raccompagne au parking. Je me tourne pour m'excuser mais celle-ci grogne et me fixe méchamment. Ca a le don de me refroidir. Je la toise de haut en bas et je laisse échapper un reniflement de mépris. Son petit-ami me regarde et je lui fais un sourire contris avant de retourner à ma danse sauvage. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si cette pauvre fille ne sait pas où aller sans venir se foutre la gueule dans mon magnifique bras. J'entends alors une voix aigue que j'identifie comme la sienne :

« Arrête de le regarder ! T'as vu comment tu le mates ! Non mais tu me dégoutes »

_Bam._

Je pense qu'il vient de se prendre une baffe… et de se faire larguer par la même occasion. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, lui fait un sourire désolé et je descends de la piste, pensant avoir fait de dégats comme ça. En parlant de dégats, ça me fait penser à ce que j'ai dit à Dray pour qu'il parte. Oh oui, j'avais assez fait de dégats comme ça. Moi qui avais commencé ma soirée comme il faut, retrouvant mon énergie naturelle, ma mélancolie et ma tristesse qui étaient inscrits aux abandonnées absents sont de retour au galop. Je plisse les yeux pour scruter la salle des yeux. J'aperçois dans un coin de la salle un point orange qui gigotte et une touffe brune qui semble ne pas bouger. Je me rapproche et constate que cette ce point roux n'est autre que Ron qui couinne sous les doigts experts de Blaise et que cette masse brune n'est que la masse de cheveux de ma meilleure amie Hermione qui semble être… endormie ? Elle est sérieuse dans sa tête ? Elle qui n'arrive pas à dormir dans un lit correctement et jouir du plaisir du sommeil arrive à s'endormir dans une boîte bondée où la musique est à fond. Hermione restera à jamais un mystère pour ma personne.

Je m'assois près d'elle et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Elle frissonne mais ne se reveille pas. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais en aucun cas entendre ses remarques pleine de pitié sur le fait que je sois ENCORE seul. J'estime les deux amoureux en plein… PUTAIN ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE NIQUER ! Ah les porcs. Quoique..C'est toujours plaisant. En avant les pop-corns, films X en direct. J'aurai jamais imaginé mais Blaise soit pire que Rocco ! Enfin, si ça plait à Ron… N'empêche que quand je les revois, ça me fait penser à Draco et moi. On ne m'avait jamais vu aussi dévergondé, mais ça me plaisait. Je pouvais me lâcher autant que je voulais. Mais Draco, derrière ses airs d'aristocrate coincé du cul, c'est une vrai bête de sexe.

J'arrête ma contemplation et stoppe une serveuse qui passe juste à côté pour me prendre une conso. Vodka-Redbull. Histoire de commencer tout doux. Elle me dit qu'elle revient dans quelque instant et j'acquiese avant de me radosser au siège. Je lorgne d'un air ennuyé la piste de danse et aperçois un mec, du genre le gros gateux qui ne sait pas quoi faire, un verre à la main, tenant à peine debout. C'est limite si la bave n'est pas en train de lui couler dessus. Je retiens une grimace de dégout et me yeux dérivent vers une sorte de.. oula.. Il s'est cru à Ibiza celui-là. Il danse une un fond de _Don't you no Pomme pet l'eau peu._ .. alors que la chanson qui passe ressemble plus à _You're beautiful. _Complétement décalé en plus. Il crie comme s'il mettait l'ambiance. Les personnes à côté le fixe d'un air torve mais il a air tellement bourré qu'il en fait fi. Une ombre près de moi m'intrigue. Je tourne la tête pour voir que la serveuse de tout à l'heure est revenue avec ma conso et me fixe avec ses grands yeux émeraude. Elle me sourit et me tend mon verre que je m'empresse de prendre avant qu'elle reparte. Je bois une gorgée et ferme les yeux pour savourer la boisson et sentir le liquide couler le long de ma gorge. Je sens le canapé s'affaiser à côté de moi et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux quand je sens que quelque chose est affachit sur mon petit corps frêle et innocent.

« Bah vas-y, fait comme chez toi ! Tu t'crois chez mémé ou quoi ? dis-je avec colère

-C'est bon, destresse, keep cool, take it easy, dit Seamus, puisque c'est cet.. énergumene qui vient de s'asseoir sans aucune grâce à côté de moi.

-D'ailleurs, continue-t-il, tu connais la dernière nouvelle ? Il paraît que Hannah Abbot a payé 10 000 Pounds Dean, pour que celui-ci couche avec elle ! C'est énorme hein !

-Ouais, c'est énorme, pas comme ta bite en tout cas repondis-je, blasé.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dit. Mais pour ta gouverne, la seule chose qui m'arrive à la cheville, c'est ma bite. Alors, vois un peu.

-Sachant que tu es court sur patte, je vois très bien même. »

Il se tait et se renforgne. J'ai encore gagné. Comme quoi, JE suis vraiment un BOSS.

« Ah Seamus, j'aime le son de ton silence, c'en est presque jouissif. Haha, pour une fois que tu arriveras à faire jouir quelqu'un. »

Il me tira la langue et se mit à bouder, me tournant le dos. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de me lever pour rejoindre le bar. Je traverse la salle d'un pas assuré et prend un siège pour m'asseoir. Je m'accoude et je laisse ma tête tomber en avant, histoire de soulager mon cou qui, je ne sais comment, me fait un mal de chien. La vue d'un verre rempli me fait relever la tête et je vois que le serveur de tout à l'heure, le beau gosse aux yeux magnifiques, me jette un regard amusé.

« C'est la maison qui offre »

Sa voix est posée et assurée, rauque et grave, sensuelle. Elle est bandante en gros. Finalement, je pense que je suis plus qu'interessé. Je prends le verre d'une main et le porte à ma bouche, prêt à la boire quand mes yeux dérivent sur une scène que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. À ma droite se trouve, sur un petit sofa sombre, à l'ombre des regards, sauf du mien, un couple se bécotant comme des porcs. Et Ô, grand hasard, ce couple de débauchés n'est autre que Facedechien et Draco. Qui l'eut cru. A croire qu'ils me suivent ces deux-là. Juste pour me foutre la rage.. C'est réussi. Et pas en demi mesure. Je ferme les yeux pour boire une gorgée et en les rouvrant, je découvre que celui qui devrait être mon copain en ce moment, met la main au cul à celle qui devrait être en train de mourir sous mes bottes. Cette vision me fait recracher la boisson que j'avais dans la bouche. Mais le liquide plein de bave et de … bave, attéri accidentellement sur le beau visage de mon serveur.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, expliquai-je pour me rattraper.

-Oh tu sais, Adam suffira. En tout cas, si c'est ta façon de me demander si tu veux qu'on se voit ce soir, c'est très réussi, souffle-t-il en riant un peu. »

Je rougis quelque peu à l'allusion et entreprends de l'aider à se débarbouiller. Je prends une serviette qui trainait sur le comptoir puis me penche pour l'atteindre. Ainsi, je lui caresse doucement le contour du visage avec, épongeant la boisson qui coule le long de sa machoire. Il me sourit et on finit tranquillement de l'essuyer. Je me rassois et il retourne à son service. Je tourne la tête pour regarder _ZE NEW COUPLE OF THE YEAR_. Pansy est montée sur ses genoux et balancent des hanches pour essayer de l'exciter. A la place de Draco, si je voyais un clébard en train de se dandiner au dessus de moi, je serai plutôt en train de débander. Enfin, si c'est son trip de faire dans la zoophilie, c'est son choix vous m'direz.

D'un coup, tu tournes la tête et « scannes » la salle. Soudain tes yeux se posent sur moi. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est arreté autour de moi et que ton regard seul compte. Tu me souris narquoisement et te remets à embrasser gouluement le bouledogue qui te sert de copine tout en gardant les yeux bien ouvert à me fixer. J'entends d'ici la Reine de l'animalerie grogner comme le vaut son titre. Tes mains glissent le long de son corps, caressant ses cuisses puis remontant pour aller malaxer ses fesses. Mes lèvres dessinent une grimace dégoutée tandis que mes yeux sont deux fentes qui te lancent un regard noir. Je me lève pour repartir quand les premières notes d'une chanson que j'apprécie particulièrement sonnent dans les airs.

**I am too sexy for my love**

**Too sexy for my love**

**Love is gonna leave me.**

Je m'autorise un sourire désabusée. Ton amour était déjà parti pour ma part. Après, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit parce que j'étais trop sexy pour toi, mais on ne sait jamais. M'appuyant sur les rebords du comptoir, je pousse avec mes bras pour me hisser et mettre mes pieds à plat sur. Tu me dévisages avec incrédulité. Je te fais un grand sourire et commence à me mouvoir au rythme de la chanson.

**I am too sexy for my shirt**

**Too sexy for my shirt**

**Too sexy its hurt**

A défaut d'une chemise, j'enlève mes Doc, qui soit dit en passant, m'ont fait un mal de chien. Je les balance au hasard dans la salle. Grand bien me fasse. J'entends mes pieds chanter : Freedom ! Freeeedoooom ! Freeeeedooooooom ! Ouais bon, on a compris. Je me tremousse sur le comptoir, balançant des bras au dessus de ma tête qui elle-même se balance de droite à gauche langoureusement.

_Tellement sexy que ça fait mal_. Oh oui j'ai mal. Mal de voir celui que j'aime dans les bras d'une autre. Tellement mal que je m'abaisse à faire une sorte de lap dance sur le bar d'une boîte, aux yeux de tous, aux yeux de batards graisseux, aux yeux de gros pervers, aux yeux d'énormes boulets, aux yeux de celui qui fait battre mon coeur. Oui, car je sais que tes pupilles argent sont concentrées sur moi et me lorgent d'une étrange lueur. Je le sais, je le sens. Et je fais tout pour que tu continues à me dévisager ainsi.

**And I am too sexy for Milan**

**Too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

Jamais je n'irai dans ses villes. Elles ne me conviennent pas. Je suis trop bien pour elles. La seule ville qui me convienne est celle de ton cœur. J'essaye de te le faire comprendre par mes yeux. Mais les tiens ne les accrochent pas. Tu es déjà en train de parcourir mon corps. New-York, Milan, Japon. Deux villes, un pays dans lesquels j'aurais voulu aller avec toi avant cette rupture. Trois endroits dans lesquels je n'irai peut-être jamais avec toi.

**And I am too sexy for your body**

**Too sexy for your body**

**The way I am disco dancing**

Je me penche doucement vers Adam et plonge mes mains dans sa chevelure. Je colle mon front au sien en continuant à remuer des hanches. Je passe sensuellement ma langue sur mes lèvres et mes yeux rentrent en contact avec les siens. Puis, je me recule en le repoussant comme l'indique la chanson, puisque _Je suis trop sexy pour son corps. _Ce n'est pas vraiment du disco mais la façon dont je danse est hypnotique puisque ton regard est toujours skotché à moi. Je sais que je donne envie, je sais que tu as envie.

**I am a model you know I mean**

**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

**Yea on the catwalk**

**On the catwalk yea**

**I do my little turn on the catwalk**

Contrairement à la chanson, je ne suis pas un modèle. [Nda : Pris au premier sens du terme, et non comme le fait d'être un top model] Non, je suis bordelique, irréfléchi, je regarde toujours les autres comme si personne ne m'intéressait et j'ai mauvais caractère. Pourtant, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimais. Enfin, je pense que tu m'aimais. Et là, sur ce bar qui me sert de présentoir, _Je fais mon petit tour sur le podium_.

Alors je marche, tout le long de ce podium, d'une démarche sensuelle et féline. Je ne te lache pas, je veux que tu _bandes _pour moi car je sais que tu as toujours adoré que je fasse mon show. Puis, je tourne sur moi, secouant ma chevelure noire que j'avais essayé de coiffer pour l'occasion pour repartir de l'autre côté. Adam me fait un sourire amusé tout en agitant une boisson dans un shaker.

**I am too sexy for my car**

**Too sexy for my car**

**Too sexy by far**

En fait, je ne suis pas si beau. Mais tu m'as quand même aimé alors que d'autres étaient mieux que moi. Peut-être as-tu été attiré par la couleur inhabituelle de mes yeux ? Ou était-ce par mon caractère ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de voiture, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré toi et moi. J'ai eu une panne et comme tu t'y connaissais un peu en mécanique, tu t'es proposé pour m'aider. En fait, tu faisais juste ton interessant et à force d'efforts inutiles, tu t'es retrouvé avec de la suie plein le visage. Tu m'as déposé chez moi et je t'ai demandé si tu voulais monter te nettoyer. Ca a commencé ainsi, jusqu'à ce que notre relation dépasse le plus si affinité.

Ma main dérive vers mon cou et j'y arrache le petit pendantif en forme de clé. J'ai toujours cru que c'était des clés de voiture. C'était le symbole qu'un jour tu m'en offrirais une. Mais cette clé, je la jette au sol et tu la suis des yeux, comprennant bien ce que ce geste veut dire. Oh oui, _je suis trop sexy pour ma voiture._

**I am too sexy for my hat**

**Too sexy for my hat**

**Too sexy for my hat**

**What do you think about that ?**

Je n'ai pas de chapeau mais mon foulard fera bien l'affaire. Je le fais tournoyer au dessus de ma tête pour ensuite la frotter avec langueur contre mon cou. Il passe sur mes bras et sur mon ventre. Lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. Tout en prenant encore mon temps, je le fais glisser entre mes jambes. Sexy non ? _Qu'est-c'que vous en pensez ?_

**I am too sexy for my**** cat**

**Too sexy for my cat**

**Poor pussy**

**Poor pussy cat**

Je me mets à quatre pattes sur le comptoir, tel un chat, me dirigeant vers Adam en emettant quelques feulements et rugissements. Je l'attrape par sa cravate de service et l'approche de moi en tirant dessus. Ma langue lèche son lobe avant que je déclare dans un soupir :

« Ce soir, minuit, porte de sortie »

Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou qu'il semble avoir repris. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse retenir sa respiration alors que je m'approchais aussi près de lui. J'écarte ma tête et lui souris avant de me retourner et de contempler Draco. Je joins le bord du comptoir sans grande difficulté et me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Je veux que tu saches à qui tu as affaire. Je veux te foutre la rage comme tu as foutu le boxon dans mon cœur. Je veux que tu saches que malgrè tout… Je t'aime.

**I am too sexy for my love**

**Too sexy for my love**

**Love is gonna leave me**

Oh oui, l'amour est bien parti, mais je suis décidé à le faire revenir sous toutes les formes et par tous les moyens. Tu sais très bien que j'arrive toujours à mes fins et que j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Et je te veux, alors je t'aurai. Ne t'inquiète pas _Love_, j'arrive.

**And I am too sexy for this song.**

La chanson est finie mais mon parcours ne fait que commencer. En te voyant ici, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me morfondre car ce n'était pas comme ça que tu allais revenir. Non, pas comme ça.

Je descends alors du comptoir, en me laissant glisser contre ses parois froides. Un pied à terre et je suis sifflé de toutes parts par mes admirateurs. Je me retourne pour voir qu'Adam me fait un clin d'œil et que Draco me jette des coups d'oeils éberlués mais envieux. Et oui Darling, ce soir, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te soulager.

Je regagne ma place, toujours hué, dans le bon sens, pour m'asseoir près de ma petite Lionne nommée Hermione qui a dû se reveiller lors de ma petite… prestation.

« Tu aurais été saoul, ç'aurait pu être pire. Déjà que ce n'était pas fameux. »

La voix de 'Mione est encore un peu endormie, mais je peux sentir son intonation taquine. Je lui jette un regard amusé et coince rapidement sa tête sous mon bras puis lui ebourriffe les cheveux.

« Content que ça t'aies plu Mione, je t'aime aussi »

En soit, cette soirée n'est pas si mal. Je suis toujours aussi triste, évidemment, mais cette sortie m'a un peu fait oublié cette mélancolie. J'ai pris conscience qu'il ne faut pas rester sur un échec et puis, j'ai décroché le jackpot :

**_ADAAAM !_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE FINI ! Enfin !<strong>

**Et ceci est la cerise sur le gâteau.**

**Riviouz ? :3**


End file.
